During the ink-jet printing process, an ink vehicle, comprising one or more solvents, and a colorant, such as a dye or pigment, are introduced to the ink-jet receiving layer(s) of an ink-jet recording media. The ink-jet receiving layers absorb the ink vehicle delivered during the printing process. However, when the ink-receiving layer is applied to a non-absorbent substrate, the substrate provides no absorption capacity and as a result, the ink-receiving layer must be the sole absorbing and protective material.
The prior art for ink-jet media used in digital imaging can be classified into two broad groups, porous media and swellable media. The ink-receiving layer of a porous media is based upon the use of a porous inorganic oxide, usually silica or alumina, bound by a polymer binder. During the printing process, ink is quickly absorbed by the physical porosity of the media. The colorant(s) of the ink is(are) bound either by mordants incorporated into the porous layer or by the inorganic oxide surface. The use of porous media offers the advantages of short dry-time, and good smear fastness. However, the use of porous media also has the disadvantage of poor fade resistance.
The ink-receiving layer of a swellable media is based upon the use of a continuous layer of a swellable polymer without physical porosity. During the printing process, ink is absorbed through swelling of the polymer matrix. The colorant or dye of the ink is immobilized inside the continuous layer of the polymer with significantly limited exposure to the outside environment. The use of swellable media offers the advantage of much better fade resistance; however, it has the disadvantages of poor smear fastness and longer dry-time.
Thus, there is a need for an ink-jet recording media that avoids the problems associated with the prior art and provides the advantages of short dry-time, good smear fastness, and improved fade resistance.